


Late Last Night

by theblackempress



Series: Because Iris and Bianca Are Cute Together [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Depression, Drabble, F/F, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackempress/pseuds/theblackempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depression is kind of a stupid thing that Iris hates having, though she has to learn to cope with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Another shitty story written to keep myself from self-harming more than anything.
> 
> Trigger warning: I rant about shit I hate on Tumblr through this fic.

Iris laid in her bed, laptop light illuminating her face. She hid under the covers of a blanket as she scanned Tumblr while having an episode of Futurama play in the Netflix tab. Multiple other windows were open, including her e-mail, some stupid cat video, and her music she had paused hours earlier and never closed.

Her backpack's contents were spilled over the bed. She kept making frantic glances at her math homework. _Should've been done in Resource today,_ she grumbled to herself.  _I'm a fuckin' idiot._ Her mother was such a nuisance when Iris' Resource teacher would e-mail her and say that Iris didn't get any homework done that day, effectively getting a zero on the assignment.

The girl didn't care.  _Not like that shit mattered._   _Not like anyone cares! Not like anyone listens!_

Her face wrinkled in anger. She scrolled past posts of the new Homestuck update she had yet to read, ( _Reading it won't matter now. I know everything that's happened thanks to these guys!)_ some depressing quotes from black-and-white suicidal teen blogs she followed, ( _Bunch of attention-seeking whores.)_ pseudo-feminists bashing straight white men ( _Thought these bitches were preaching about equality!)_ and some pictures of cats. _  
_

She liked the cats. The cats made her happy.

Her crimson eyes flickered to a chat that just opened, from Bianca. Oh, Bianca. Such a sweet friend... Iris had rather polarizing feelings towards Bianca. Polarizing in the way that it's not polarizing at all and is pretty straightforward and she never wanted to admit her intense crush on the emerald-eyed blonde beauty.

BiaTheBee IS ONLINE  
draconicEmpress (you) IS ONLINE  
B: hey! :D how are you?  
B: why were you not @ school today? :(  
 _D: dont want to talk aobut it_  
B: why not?? i won't judge or whatevs. :)  
 _D: i said i dont want to talk about it  
_ B: but are you ok??  
 _D: doesnt matter_  
B: it is a yes or no question  
B: just answer me please  
 _D: im fine  
_ B: you sure?  
 _D: yeah_  
B: pics or i'm not believing you

Iris knew what Bianca meant by that last line. She rolled down her sleeve and took out her phone, taking a picture of it and sent it to Bianca.

B: ok good  
 _D: you happy now??_  
B: yeah.  
B: i was really worried!  
B: you know how i feel about you, girl. ;)  
 _D: yeah bffs whatever idc anymore_  
B: you just tired?

Iris checked the clock. 11:42.

 _D: yeah  
_ B: go to sleep, love. you need it. <3

Iris smiled. Though it was just a less-than symbol and a three, the pixelated text heart meant a lot to her.

 _D: you should, too_  
B: true! :D  
B: goodnight, my meowcat!  
 _D: wait  
_ B: yeah?  
 _D: can i tell you something?  
_ B: sure, what?  
 _D: i  
_ _D: i like you  
_ B: i like you, too! bffs, remember?  
 _D: no i mean like...  
_ _D: in the way that  
_ _D: y'know  
_ _D: more than frineds?_  
D: *friends  
B: like... *like* like me?  
 _D: yeh  
_ B: omg  
 __BiaTheBee is typing...

Iris' breath stopped as her muscles got tense with anticipation.

B: i have something to tell you, too  
B: i  
B: i like you too  
B: in like  
B: *that* way  
B: y'know  
B: more than friends?  
 _D: r u srs bro?  
_ B: yes, bro. i'm 100% cereal.  
 _D: *dies*  
_ B: *permarevives*  
 _D: so...  
_ _D: you available tmrw after school?  
_ B: mmhmm!  
 _D: wanna hang out tmrw?_  
B: of course!  
B: hey, i gtg. see you tomorrow, love!  <3  
BiaTheBee has logged off.

Iris wrapped herself in the blankets, smiling wide. She then looked back at her massive pile of homework. Her mother would  _NOT_ let her hang out with anyone if she didn't do her work that night. She needed to go out with Bianca the next day. She just had to!

Speaking of her mother...

"Iris?" Lenora asked, opening the door to her daughter's bedroom. "It's midnight. What are you doing up so late?"

"I need help with my homework." Iris admitted. "Can you help me?"

Lenora smiled and flipped on the lights, then took a seat down next to Iris on her bed. "Alright, so what first?"

"Math, I guess..."

**Author's Note:**

> Iris is me right now. I should do my math homework. Whatever. I don't care.
> 
> Personal headcanon is that Lenora is Iris' mom.


End file.
